Complicated
by MissSlytherinPrincess
Summary: Being a Malfoy isn't easy. First, you must be in Slytherin. Second, you must praise the dark lord, Voldermort. Third, you must marry a pureblood. I'm Lyndi Malfoy and this is my complicated story.
1. Chapter 1

Being a Malfoy isn't easy.

First, you must be in Slytherin.

Second, you must praise the dark lord, Voldermort.

Third, you must marry a pureblood.

Right now you make think I'm a cruel bitch.

Wrong! I'm a total Malfoy disgrace.

I'm Lyndi Malfoy. Yup, I did say Malfoy and this is my story.

I'm short for my age. 167.64 cm (5ft 5 in). I have platinum blond hair and beautiful green eyes. Nobody else in my house has green eyes. Mum says it skips generations. Mother has blue eyes and father has grey eyes. My vision also sucks. I wear contacts though. I have many attractive curves. No I'm not a slut, I'm just sexy.

Draco is my older brother. He's pretty cool when he's not a bastard. He treats me like a princess when it's just us. He flirts with me which creeps me and their hormones.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are my parents. They treat me like any other child, I think. They let me do practially anything.

Lord Voldermort is a secret, but I'll tell you anyway. He's staying on the third floor, fourth door down , on the left. His real name is Tom Riddle. Funny, right? He practically adores me. Once he cruico some death eater because she called me a filthy mudblood lover. That b!tch deserved it. I think he wants me to bear his children. Tell him Hell No if you see him. Did I tell to much?

I want to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. I was homeschooled for four years. I'm fifthteen now and I want to go. Hogwarts here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye father , mother. " I hugged my parents goodbye. Draco quickly hugged them.

"Let's go" Draco said coldly.

"Bastard," I murmured as we boarded the scarlet train, The Hogwarts Express.

"What did you say whore?" Draco teased

I gasped. I hated when he called me that.

" Well your one too. Just a man version. " I quickly made up. I knew he wouldn't have a comeback ,so I did my victory dance. I shook my hips vigorously.

Draco smirked the famous Malfoy smirk.

Damn! I love that smirk.

"Maybe you can give a show to a few fellow Slyhterins and I."

"Draco!" I was shocked and offended.

"Go look for a empty compartment while I get my friends"

"You have friends?" I teased. I went in the opposite direction.

Perfect.

I walked into the empty compartment.

A few minutes later, three kids walked in. "Can we sit here?"

"Sure. I don't think my brother has as much friends as he talks about.I'm Lyndi. "

"I'm Hermione. That's Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. "

"You didn't have to introduce yourselves. I already know who you are."

Ron looked creeped out. Hermione looked shocked and Harry looked like himself.

I laughed, "My brother told me about you guys. "

"Who's your brother?" Ron asked.

"Draco Malfoy"

Ron and Harry stood there shocked. Hermione shook them out of it.

"Your to nice to be a Malfoy. " Ron blurted out.

I chuckled, "I know"

At that moment, Draco walked into the compartment, "What are you doing with these filthy blood traitors and mudblood!" Draco rudely announced.

"Draco! That was rude. " I got up and shouted.

Draco grabbed my wrist and led me to an empty compartment.

"What the hell, Draco?" I yelled rubbing my wrist.

"I don't want our family friend to find out." he said lazily.

Our family friend was the code name for the Dark Lord.

"Awwww thanks. " I hug Draco.

At that moment, three people walked through the compartment door.

One had a pug face and I'm pretty sure it's a girl. The two boys were ... indescribable.

"Dracy. What are you doing with that..." she eyeballed me then continued." slut. "

Oh this is going down bitch. Draco grabbed my waist because he knew was going to beat the shit out of her. I grab my wand out and struggled to break free.

"At least I'm not a girl wanna be, bastard. Draco will never like you because he's not gay. You lucky I won't Avada Kedava your arse! But I will slap the shit out of you one day and won't give a damn!" I yelled at her. Draco lifted me up and moved me behind him.

She, I mean he, curled his lips and stomped out the room.

I laughed, "Bitch deserved that. "

"You are a true Slytherin. I pronounce you queen of Slytherin. " Draco put an invisable crown on my head.

"Thank you" I curtsied and we broke put into laughter.

"Anyway that's Crabbe and Goyle. That girl was Pansy. "

I nodded my head and took a seat. I laid my legs on Draco's lap and my head on my rolled up jacked. I quickly dosed off to sleep

"Lyndi. Get up." Draco shook me. he just returned from the prefect meeting.

"No" I groaned.

He got up and picked me up. My eyes immedaly opened.

"Don't drop me!" I squealed. The pug face bitch was there, laughing.

Draco grabbed my legs and hung me upside down.

"Draco! Stop!" my skirt and shirt flipped up, revealing my shorts and stomach. I was facing the door and Draco's back was toward the window.

Draco laughed and lifted me back up. My legs were wrapped around his waist. Oh Melin! I hope he doesn't have a party in his pants!

"This is so awkward." I said. He put me back down and I fixed myself.

"Go get dressed. We have 20 minutes to Hogwarts. "

Everyone, but Draco walked out knowing I was to lazy to go to the bathrooms.

"Get out Draco!" I yelled, pointing to the door.

"Nah! I wanna stay for the show. "

I signed. Boys. I pulled off my skirt and shirt, leaving me in shorts and a camisole.

" Dammit! I stayed for no reason" Draco walked out the compartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Malfoy , Lyndi!" the old lady, McGongall shouted.

I walked to the stool and took a seat. She put the Sorting Hat on my head.

" Hmmmm. You are perfect for Gryffindor. "

Slytherin please.

"Your not suited for it but remember ,you a true Gryffindor at heart. Slytherin !" the hat shouted.

I got up and walked over to the Slytherin table. I took a seat in front of Draco.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks. " I mumbled shoving food in my mouth.

We were shortly dismissed after Dumbledore finish his announcements.

Draco and the first years walked to the Slytherin common room.

We walked in and the black hair git from death eater meetings was standing in the middle of the common room, explaining rules. I don't follow rules unless necessary. What was his damn name? Aha! Severus.

He sent the first years upstairs to get settled in their dormitories.

I walked up to him, " Hello Severus!"

"I am Professor Snape here" he sneered

"Sorry" I mumbled. I looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. At that moment, memories flashed through my eyes.

*FLASHBACK*

"Stop!" the 11 year old version of myself begged, lying on the ground.

"Crucio!" a man yelled.

A new memory appeared.

"Now Lyndi, you will play an important part during the war. " Lord Voldermort told the 6 year old version of myself.

I nodded my head, drawing photos of a red-hair lady getting hit with the killing curse.

A new memory

"Life would suck with out you, Draco." 13 year old me tell him

"It would suck even more without you" we laid in the grass, looking at the starry sky.

*END*

Legilimency! I blocked him out as fast as I could. We both flew backwards. I hit the wall while he hit the couch. I touch my head and felt the warmth of my blood.

Draco came running over. He used a healing spell for I would stop bleeding

I got up and marched over to Severus, "What the hell! "

He walked out the room with no response.

"COWARD!" I yell.

"What the hell happened?" Draco asked.

"That son of a bitch was using Legilimency. I looked him in the eyes then I seen like 3 memories then I blocked him out."


	4. Chapter 4

"Shit! Why potions today?" I dragged myself to potions class. Today was the first day of classes, in my case, potions.

"It won't be bad." Hermione said. I have to sneak around or pretend to hate all my friends half the time. If a Slytherin comes around, I have a plan for each friend.

"I told you, he wants to know something about me. I don't know what or why. I swear I'll beat the shit out of him if he try's that again. "

Hermione laughed ," Almost to class. Talk to you later " I wave to her as she jogged to class. I still have three minutes to kill.

I walked to the great hall and found a photo of fruits. I tickled the pear and it opened up. Hundreds of house elves were working. Thank you Harry! I seen my old house elf, Dobby.

"Dobby!" I yelled and gave him a hug.

"Mistress Malfoy, how may Dobby serve you?"

"Can I get some cookies and you have to visit me in my dorm. I would like to give you some nice socks."

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy. "

In a few seconds, I had a plate of cookies and seen a good friend.

I ran out the Great Hall, to the potions classroom.

I busted through the door, with a plate of cookies. Weird right? My skirt raising with each step.

"Sorry I'm late perv. I mean sir. " everyone started laughing while I turned red as a tomato. My hair covered my face as I took a seat near Draco. I peaked up to see Severus' face and I knew he was pissed.

"Lateness will not be excused. Detention on Friday and don't be late. " he said pissed off.

"Sorry!" I murmured.

"Today we will make..."

I zoned out. I literally heard 'blah blah and blah' come out his mouth.

"Miss Malfoy!" Snape yelled.

"Hmmm. What?" I groaned.

"How come you are not helping Mr. Malfoy?"

"My father's here? He owes me 3 galleons"

Severus looked like he is going to Avada Kedavra himself.

"So Draco, what should I do?"

"Nothing. Remember you blew up the shed trying to make a potion."

*FLASHBACK*

"Raco! Look what I made!"I ran out the shed, heading inside to get Draco. The potion exploded, cause the shed to explode.

"Lyn! Look what you did. Daddy gonna hurt you." six year old Draco told me.

*End*

"I was six! Let me try again!"

10 Minutes Later

Everyone ran out the classroom.

"I should've let you try. " Draco complained.

"You'll never stop me"


	5. Chapter 5

Just like any morning, the owls came during breakfast to drop off letters and packages.

A letter and two roses landed in front of me while I was drinking pumpkin juice. One rose was green while the other was silver. Draco snatched the letter from the table and opened it.

He read it out loud:

Dear Lyndi,

I have loved you for the longest time. I wish I had courage to ask you out ("He's not in Gryffindor," I commented. " And he doesnt have the balls to ask you out" Draco laughed)

Your beautiful green eyes

Are as bright as midsummers sky

Your voice is like hearing

Angels sing each day

Your gentle pink lips

Are desirable to kiss

One day I will plant a kiss

On those soft, sweet lips.

Love, you secret admirer.

Draco was laughing so hard," One day, I will plant a kiss on those soft, sweet lips." he mocked, making kissing faces.

"Draco, stop!" I said laughing.

" Let me kiss those soft, sweet lips" he continued to mock.

"Stop!" I continued to laugh about to fall off the bench.

"Okay! I think you admirer is a girl. "

"That would be weird. Seriously. " I folded the note and put it in my bag. I gather up my things and head to Transfiguration.

"Draco!" I busted open his dorm door. I was in my tight black shorts that says 'Tap That' and my pink camisole. He was laying on his four poster in he's plaid boxers. Crabbe and Goyle were in their boxers and tank tops eating cookies, sitting on the floor.

"Draco look" I said running over to his bed. He scooted over and I laid down next to him.

"I did just look and seen a very pleasant view. " he flirted

I rolled my eyes and went back to talking." a owl just deliver me this note. It addressed to you. " I handed him the note. He read it out loud:

Dear Draco,

Back off from my sweet Lyndi. You cling to her like a piece of tape.

Lyndi's admirer.

Draco gave me the 'What the hell' look.

"Your admirer is a chick. Face it. " Draco folded his arms behind his head, showing off his muscles.

I laugh " Never!" I got up and he slapped my arse.

"It says 'Tap That' "

Over the past week, I have receive twenty damn letters from freaking stalker person.

"Hey Draco! This admirer asked me on a date Saturday at Hogsmeade. It wants me to meet it at noon at Honeydukes. Come with me to see if this person is going to show?" I tell him walking to Charms.

"Sure whore"

"Hey that rhymed." I laughed, ignoring the last word.

Saturday

I walked into Honeydukes, hearing the bell ring on the door.

Wow! Candy heaven. I walked past hundreds of different candy. I seen my absolute two favourite candies: chocolate frogs

and Bertie bott's every flavour beans. I wanted to smuggle them in my purse so bad.

I looked at my watch, it's noon. I walked around for someone to say my name. I was all dressed up for a date and everything. I had on my multicolour flower skirt and a white shirt. I even have cute pink flats to match it. I would give this person five more minutes then I'm leaving. I walked around for five minutes and no show.

"Bastard had no balls to show." I complian walking out of Honeydukes.

"Told you it was a girl"

"Shut the hell up Draco!" we walk back to Hogwarts laughing and smiling.

Little did Lyndi know, her admirer was there the whole time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bitch! You lucky Harry didn't beat the pink outta your arse. " I shout at Umbridge. What a bitch!

"Detention for you too Miss Malfoy. I must tell your father about your behaviour. "

"Go ahead. Tell him!" I was actually scared.

"Hmph!" she walked back to her desk.

We were dismissed shortly. Draco walked up to me.

"What the hell, Lyndi!" Draco yelled.

I was pissed. I stomped away from Draco, heading to the tree that oversees the Black Lake.

"Like he has the right to yell at me" I say, angrily writing my potions essay. "What a bastard."

I grabbed my things and walked back to my dorm. I was cooled off by the time I got there. I opened my door to find father and Draco standing there.

"Hello father. " I said placing my bag on the ground.

"Lyndi, I heard you been very disrespectful to Professor Umbridge. "

"Yes daddy I have. I'll apologise and never do that again." I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes.

"You better not." Father walked out the room.

"Thank you Merlin"! I grab my bag and hop on my four poster.

"Don't forget you have detention with your favourite professor. " Draco teased.

"Shut up Draco!" I throw my pillow at him. He puts his hands up and walks out.

"You'll be writing lines. " Umbridge told Harry and me.

"What will we be writing?" Harry asked.

"I must not tell lies and you'll be using my quills. "

I started writing and the words were slowly carved into my hand.

Dammit! That shit hurts.

"I will kill that bitch right now!" Draco growled in anger, nostrils flaring. He paced around my room for the sixth time. I was laying on in my four poster, observing my hand.

"Draco, calm down." he walked over and laid next to me. He was wearing green, plaid pyjama pants and green slippers. I was wearing green shorts and a green camisole.

"Sorry. I was just so pissed off." I nodded my head, understanding how he feels. We laid there in silence for the next five minutes before I dozed off to sleep.

Draco felt Lyndi snuggle her head in his chest. Draco urged himself to move, but his body wasn't listening. He decided to lay there next to Lyndi, hoping none of his friends asked him where he was last night. He wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bonjour Draco" I sat in the seat next to Draco. I waved to Harry, Hermione and Ron. We hung out at Hogsmeade last weekend and had a great time. I also waved to Neville.

"Hey Lyndi"

"So I have become a ad-"

" Open to page 57" Severus said walking in the classroom.

"What a stick in the mud," I whisper to Draco while turning to page 57.

"Miss Malfoy, do you have something to say to the class?" Severus turned around and walked over to me.

"No,sir. I was just asking Mr. Malfoy a question." I said sweetly.

"Was this question so important to ask while I was teaching?" he coldly asked.

"I was asking him, when is the day Severus will get his big arse nose out of others business!" I shouted.

"Detention tonight." he went back to his desk.

I arrived at the classroom fifth-teen minutes early.

"Hello?" I walked into the classroom. I took a seat on top of his desk. I grabbed a book from my bag and started reading it. Ten minutes later I was still waiting.

Severus walked in shortly. "Off my desk, Miss Malfoy"

"You late," I sneered, shutting my book. I hopped of the desk, taking a seat on a stool.

Severus ignored me and went to get something. He returned with a toothbrush and a bucket full of water.

"You are scrubbing the floor with this. No magic" he handed her the bucket and left the room.

I grabbed to toothbrush and started scrubbing. I hated how my legs laid on the wet surface. I was halfway done when he returned.

"Pull down your skirt, Miss Malfoy. " he said taking a seat at his desk. He began grading papers.

"Maybe I want to show my arse cheeks."

"I don't care. Pull down your skirt. "

I hate when people told me what to do. Just to piss them off, I do the opposite.

" You know what? I won't now," I hiked up my skirt a little higher.

Severus was obviously pissed. He pulled out his wand and instantly my skirt was pulled down.

"Uggghhhh! Am I done yet?" I complained. It was 10:45 pm and I was tired. I looked him straight in the eyes. Green meeting black. He stared back then got up. He quickly walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me up from the ground.

"What the?" he dragged me to Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster, I believe it's her."

Dumbledore smiled, "Ah, at last we have met Miss Potter."

I looked at him strangely. "What's going on?"

"Please get comfortable. " with a flick of his wand two chairs appeared. Severus and I took a seat.

"Excuse my language, but why the hell is he still here?" I ask Dumbledore.

He smiled, "He knows. Just wait. "I nodded my head. "When Voldermort planned to murder your real parents, he discovered that you existed. In the prophecy, he had to kill a boy. He decided to get a death eater to collect you before the others came. He gave you to the Malfoys' to be raised. Voldermort is using you for some reason, to bear his children or a distraction for Harry."

"Wait so I'm related to Harry. Damn! He's cute, too. "I exclaimed. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Does Draco show signs that he knows you're not his real sister?"

"Sure, plenty of times."

"Well to make sure, try to get him to tell you. He might not know you're a Potter. You are really Iris Lily Potter. " Severus winced At the name Lily. " Lily Evans and James Potter are you deceased parents. Harry James Potter is your older brother. You were born on July 31. "

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a mirror was placed in front of me. He flick his wand again and my platinum blond hair faded into rusty red colour. It was like the colour of bricks.

"My-my hair," I stuttered. He swished his wand and it turned back to blond.

"Severus here is a double spy."

"Oohh! Can I be one to since the Dark Lord tells me everything?"

"You may die doing this. "

"I'm in. I won't tell anyone. I'm already skilled in Legimancy. Aunt Bellatrix taught me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Draco!"

"You might get hurt."

"I don't give a damn!"

Draco doesn't want me to try out for Quidditch tomorrow.

"If I'm on the team, we'll be so much better. And you need at least one good looking chick on the team."

"No and that's my final word," he walked away with anger.

Quidditch Tryouts

I changed into my green Quidditch uniform and grabbed my Nimbus 2001. I didn't want the Firebolt, unless I made the team. I walked out on the field to see no other girls. Shit! I better make it.

I walked over to Marcus Flint, the captain. He had large, beaver-like teeth. He had grey eyes, just not as beautiful as they are in my family. Filthy black hair. Ugh He's so disgusting.

"No girls. "

"What the hell! I can play better then all you guys against me. "

"Want to make a friendly bet? If we win, you can't be on the team. If you win, you can be on the team. " I put my hand out and he shook it.

We all hopped on the brooms and started playing Quidditch. You'll never guess who won.

Well it was obvious. Me!

"In your faces, bastards. "They all groaned in anger.

Draco's POV

I was going to see if Lyndi was still at tryouts. She probably made it. I was walking toward the changing room, when I heard a moan. Shit! That better not been Lyndi. I heard slamming to the ground and growl from a guy. I believe he said "Let's eat this downer pizza" I doubted he said that, so I went to check. I walked in to find Marcus Flint on top of Lyndi, who was crying. Her shirt was unbuttoned and I was fuming. I whipped out my wand and hit him with a spell that sent him flying.

I ran over to Lyndi and wrapped my robe around. Nobody needed to see what was exposed at the moment. I carried her to her dorm.

Normal POV

I walked back to the room and changed. Before I headed out , Marcus stopped in front of me.

"Hey Marcus. I wanted to thank you for letting me on the team." I said straightening my skirt and shirt.

"No problem, Lyndi. I have a little favour to ask you. "

" is it!"

His lips crashed into mine. Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

I slapped him, "What the hell Marcus!"

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me aggressively .He restricted all movements. Marcus groped my arse and a unexpected moan escaped my lips.

Marcus pulled back, with a pleasing smirk on his face, and slammed me to the floor. I started crying, knowing what's next. I wanted to scream, but who would hear me?

"Let's keep this our secret. " he growled. I wanted to reject the amorous advances.

Marcus slid his hands up my shirt. I gasped when the cold, unpleasant hands touched my breast. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and kissed me once again. He stopped to breathe and started to unbutton my shirt. "This won't hurt at all. Just have fun" he panted. he was halfway done unbuttoning when a blue flash of light hit Marcus.

Marcus flew back and hit the wall. I quickly hugged my knees into my chest, feeling someone might hit me next.

Draco came running in, ready to attack again. He walked over to me, ignoring the fact that my bra was visible. I sat in the corner, crying. Draco wrapped his robe around me and carried me to my dorm.

He place me on my bed, where I hugged my knees to my chest, sobbing. Draco sat next to me.

"It's going to be fine," he whispered.

"No it's not" I murmured.

"That will never happen again"

"How about if your not there?"

Draco stared blankly at me. "Someone will always be there. "

I smiled through my sobs and hugged Draco. "Thanks"

A/N: I know Marcus Flint wasn't at Hogwarts that year, but I didn't want to put Graham Montague as captain because some people don't know who he is and I really don't know how to describe him.


	9. Chapter 9

I ran through the halls, heading to the lakes. I seen Draco with Crabbe and Goyle. I ran right behind Draco and jumped on his back.

"What the hell Lyndi?" Draco adjusted me on his back.

"I love you too Draco" I say sweetly. Draco groaned. "Can you take me to my dorm?"

"Ugh! I guess. " Draco said goodbye to the others and carried me to my dorm. He opened up the door and carried me over to my bed. I hopped off his back and walked over to face him.

"Thanks," I smiled and hugged him.

I was ready for Halloween. I suggested that we have a Halloween party in the Great Hall and Dumbledore thought it was a fantastic idea.

I got changed into my angel costume. It was knee length and had sparkles. It even included a halo and wings. I charmed a spell on my hair for it could be longer and now a dirty blond. The spell would last for a day. My wings were enhanced and now much more realistic. I put on my masked for nobody could tell who I was. I snuck down to the Great Hall. I walk in to see pirates to cats. I even saw a dragon and a princess dancing. I spotted out Harry, Ron , and Hermione even with their masks on. I walked over to them.

"Hey guys," I say in an angelic voice.

"Ummm, hi. Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell you ,but want to dance?"

Harry got up and danced with me. It was an upbeat song. I danced with Ron then Hermione.

I talked to them for some time before I left.

"Would you like to dance professor?" I asked Dumbledore. We danced for two songs before he got tired.

I walked around and spotted Severus.

"Hello professor! Would you like to dance?" he sighed in annoyance.

"No Miss Malfoy."

"How did you know? Never mind. Please dance with me," I begged.

"No"

"Bastard! You don't have the balls to dance. " I mumbled, hoping he didn't here.

I seen anger in his eyes. Shit! He heard me.

"Well, bye." I scurried off. I accidentally ran into someone. "I'm so sorry. "

"Maybe you should..." he looked up at me," it's okay. Would you like to dance?"

I felt my face heat up. "Sure" I giggled. He grabbed my hand. He was a prince. A hot prince. We slow danced together.

"So what house are you in?" I felt his crisp, peppermint breath hit my face.

"A house," the song ended fairly quickly. He grabbed my hand and led me outside of the Great Hall.

He leaned in and planted his soft lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around him and he placed his hands on my back. We kissed for at least three minutes before I pulled back. Oh my Merlin, he is a great kisser.

I smiled at him and he smirked back. His smirk was funny looking. I laughed and now his smirk was much conceited.

Wait? I know that conceited smirk.

"Draco?" I squealed.

"How did you know, mysterious girl ?" he removed his mask.

I looked terrified. I took off my mask. His smile faded.

"I just kissed my sister. " he said uncomfortably.

"I just kissed my brother and thought he was a great kisser and a hot guy, who I was going to ask out."

"I thought you were a hot girl ,who can kiss, that I was going to sha... Never mind that last little part."

"Let's forget that happened and swear we won't tell anyone"

"Agree"

This was a weird Halloween.


	10. Chapter 10

"The old man would like to see you." Draco told me.

I nodded my head and walked to his office. Shit! I don't know the password.

"Hello Lyndi. " Dumbledore said as he walked up to his office. "Frizzi Whizbees" The gargoyle statues revealed the staircase.

We took a seat in his office. "Tonight is the meeting. Professor Snape will take you with him. You will play an important role."

I nodded my head and Severus walked in.

"May we go, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore nodded his head and we left his office. We walked to Hogsmeade before he decided to speak. "We are apparting."

I nodded my head and grabbed on to his arm. I felt a sickening swirl before we land. I stumbled when we Landed. Severus already opened the door to 12 Grimmauld Place. I hurried up and walked into a screaming lady portrait, in the house. Will she shut the hell up! I followed Severus into the dining room were a small group of people were. One guy looked sickly. He's probably a werewolf. A man with a eye on his head sat quietly. Ron's parents was probably the red haired couple. One lady hair could change. She must be a metamorphos. There was a dark skinned man and a handsome man. Severus took a seat leaving me uncomfortably standing. I quickly took a seat near Severus.

Everyone's eyes went on me and I nervously smiled.

The handsome man came over and hugged me.

"I don't know who you are. Will you please stop hugging me."

He stopped hugging her," This is Iris Potter"

Everybody smiled who must of knew her parents. They all got up and hugged her.

"Ummmm thanks. Anyway I have to go by Lyndi Malfoy until I get out of their ownership. The dark lord tells me everything, so I will report it to you people. "

"I'm Sirius Black, you godfather. " the handsome man said.

"Remus Lupin," the werewolf told me.

"Nymphadora Tonks , but call me Tonks," Ms. colour change said.

"Kingsley " he said with a heavy accent.

"Mad-eye," the one with an extra eye told me.

"Molly Weasley and that's my husband, Arthur. "

"Your son is a friend of mine. How did you know I was Iris "

" You have your mum's eyes. What colour is you natural hair"

"A rusty colour. Like brown and red mixed together. "

" Come with me. I have some photos to show you. "

I followed Sirius up the stairs to the very last floor. We went to a room with Gryffindor banners on the walls and posters of girls. "Is this your room?" I fumbled with things in the room.

"I charmed everything on the wall not to come off when I was younger. Now I forget the counter curse. " he went through a box. "Aha!"

Sirius handed me a picture of my mum and dad dancing. Wow!

We went down stairs and he told me about them. I don't even know them and they sound amazing.

Severus and I had to leave and we apparated back to Hogsmeade. We walked back to the castle.

"Night Snape. " I run to the common room to find Draco on the couch.

"Hey Draco. " I take a seat next to him.

"Where were you at?"

"Dumbledore's office " I quickly blurted out.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"I don't think you're ready to hear. It's sort of personal. "


	11. Chapter 11

The whistle blew on the Hogwarts Express. I skipped around the compartment.

"Open your gifts!" I demanded. Hermione unwrapped her gifts and got a scrapbook of all four of us and 'Win Him: A guide to win your crush's' heart'. Ron got a 'Ditch the Bitch: 100 ways to dump you girlfriend' and a Quidditch poster. Harry got as snitch shaped book called, 'How to be a professional seeker' and a Quidditch shirt. All of the Order members got a Christmas card, cookies, and a gift card to any store in Diagon Alley.

"Thanks" they told me. They handed me their gifts for me. Hermione got me 'How to get rid of your brother.' Ron gave me a Quidditch guide. Harry got me, 'How To Defend Yourself.'

"Thank you. I love all the gifts," I hugged them all. I talked to them until the train stopped. I wished them a happy holiday and promised to write to them. I walked off the train to see 'Mother' and 'Father.' I walk over to them and hugged them.

"How do you like Hogwarts ?" Mother asked when we started eating dinner.

"Fantastic. I love it. "

"Have you made any friends?" Father took a bit of his steak.

"Not really." I lied. I had many friends that I hang out with on the free time. I had a friend or more from each house.

"At the New Years Eve party, you should come out your room this year and talk to the guest. " Father informed me.

"Yes father. " we sat there for ten minutes without talking. "What if I wasn't your child. Do you think things would be different?"

Mother and father looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Let us sit together in the sitting room."

They all took a seat,"Lyndi you're really not our daughter. We adopted you and named you Lyndi Narcissa Malfoy. " I started fake crying like this was a shock.

Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulder," So-so you don't know who my-my real parents are. " I sobbed.

"No but if it makes you feel better, you can change your last name. " mum told me.

I wiped my tears on a tissue, " You'll always be my family. If my real parents didn't want me, than who cares. Least I have a loving family that cares about me and raised me properly. I decide my last name, Evans. " Father approved the last name.

Now I have my real mums' last name.

"Merry Christmas!" Draco and I walked to the staircase together.

"Ummm. Lyndi look up. " I looked up and a mistletoe was placed there.

"Shit, but it's less awkward then the Halloween kiss. " I nervously laugh.

I leaned in and kissed him on his lips. They were as soft as last time , but I actually felt butterflies in my stomach. Weird? Probably my hormones.

"Now let's open presents!"

We slid down the railings on the staircase and ran to the tree.

I open all my gifts. My favourite was Draco's gift. He got me a heart shaped necklace. I can put photos in it when I feel like it. I got Draco his favourite Quidditch team shirt. I hopes he likes it.

I was wearing my silver skirt, green strapless shirt, silver pumps, heart-shaped necklace, and matching silver earrings. My skirt was mid-thigh and sparkly. I'm not being a promiscuous girl, I just want to look good for the guys. You know what I'm saying?

I walk downstairs to see a load of adults. The guests were all arriving. Half the house was for adults while the other was for the teenagers. I walk through the adult party and seen some people already pissed up (drunk). I was with the teenagers. Wow, all from Slytherin. I seen Draco talking to dunderheads. I take a seat on the couch with a glass of butterbeer. I chugged three down before I realised that it was firewhisky. I ran to the bathroom to vomit. Damn, that stuff is strong! I knew I was a tiny bit pissed up . I stumbled to the seat. I barely remember what happened after that.

*WHAT HAPPENED (3rd person POV)*

Lyndi flopped down on the couch. She was brain dead. Marcus took a seat next to her. "Heyyy Marcus," Lyndi slurred.

"You look sexy tonight." Marcus knew she was p!ssed up, so he took advantage of her the best he could. He placed his hand on Lyndi's thigh, and massage it.

"That feels soooo good. Mabye you can go higher," Lyndi seductively slurred.

"I can but I need a bedroom." Marcus followed Lyndi to her lime coloured room. He shut and locked the door after they entered. She sat on the edge of her bed. Marcus sat next to her and started kissing her. She kissed him back as aggressive as he kissed her. Lyndi ran her fingers through his brown hair. She pulled away from the kiss and pushed him lightly on the bed. She sat on top of him while he panted and ripped off his shirt. He took of her shirt, leaving her in her bra and skirt. Marcus' eyes almost popped out his head. His tongue explored Lyndi's mouth as he started unhooking her bra.

"Lyndi!" someone banged on her door. Lyndi got up and opened the door.

"Heyyyy Draco! Come to join the funnnn" Lyndi giggled. Draco stomped in her room and punch Marcus until he was unconscious. Draco dragged him out the room and locked the door.

"Put you pyjamas on." Lyndi ran to her bathroom. Draco investigated what happened.

"I feel like shit" I groaned. I heard a tiny snore on my left side. I turn around to see Draco sprawled out on the other side of my bed. Did is sleep with him last night? I immediately jump out of bed which startled Draco and woke him up.

"What did I do last night?" I felt shamed saying that.

"Well..." Draco explained the whole story. The elves got the butterbeer and fireswhisky mixed up. Dumb elves.

"I have to go burn my mouth now."


	12. Chapter 12

I was walking down to the common room because I heard noise. I was about to tell these bastards to shut the hell up. It was four in the morning. I entered the common to find Draco and some chick kissing. That bitch better get her filthy lips off of Draco. Wait, what? Why do I care?

I hurry back upstairs in my dorm. I lock the door and curl up in a ball in my corner. My eyes began to watering and tears dripped down my cheeks. Why am I crying?

Shit! Potions class just started. I hurried out my room and ran to class. They were twenty minutes into class when I enter. My eyes were blood shot and make up running. My tie was undone and shirt was badly button.

"Sorry professor," I murmured, taking my seat.

"Detention Miss Malfoy" Severus informed me.

"Professor, it's Evans now, since I'm not related to the Malfoys' "

Severus ignored me and kept writing.

"What's wrong with you?" Draco whispered, while stirring the potion.

"Nothing important," I lied.

"It's important if it's making you cry. Now tell me."

"It's embarrassing." I whined.

"Are you PMSing?" he said below a whisper.

"No! It's girl stuff. "

"Boy trouble."

I nodded my head. I hope he didn't find out I was crying about him.

"Who is this bastard?"

"You" I mumbled.

"I didn't hear you. Speak up. "

I shook my head, not wanting to tell him.

"So you think you fancy Draco."

"Ahhhh Ginny, don't say that!" I covered my ears,"Lalalalala!" I skipped around Hermione's dorm.

"Lyndi loves Draco ," Hermione teased.

"I do NOT!" I flopped down on Hermione's bed.

"Hey Hermione. This is what Draco and Lyndi will be doing in class soon. " Ginny placed her hands on her back. She moved her head. It gave me the impression she was snogging someone.

"Uggghhhh. You guys are sick. I don't love him." I shouted," I just like him."

"You like the way he slaps you arse," Ginny and Hermione broke out into laughter. I stomped out of the room.

"Draco I like you" I paced around my dorm practicing what to say.

"I really like you Draco!" I shook my head. My newly dyed dirty blond hair swinging in a ponytail.

"Come here Draco I have to tell you something. " I said seductively, wiggling my finger. I would whisper, I like you.

Nope. "Draco, I have a crush on you. Maybe we could go on a date sometimes. "

"Sure,Lyndi. I would love to. " Draco was standing in the doorframe.

I turned red like the Gryffindor house colour. "Oh Merlin. That was embarrassing." I shuffled my feet on the floor as I observed them. I didn't want to look up. I heard footsteps inch closer to me. Draco lifted up my head and kissed me on the lips.

Oh. My. Merlin! He kissed me!

I wrapped my arms around his neck. It felt like Halloween but better. He slowly pulled back.

"I like you too Lyndi. " he whispered in my ear before leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

Today's the day I go on my date with Draco. I dance around in my room. I got him a framed photo of us. The frame is heart shaped.

I take a long relaxing shower and got changed. I wore my pink shirt, that says 'I love you' and my black jeans. The coat match perfectly and so does the jewellery.I walk downstairs to the common room. Draco was talking to Pansy. Uggh! I hope she doesn't sabotage our date.

Draco turned around and seen me. He smirked and walked over to me.

"You look beautiful, Lyndi,"

"You don't look too bad yourself. "

Draco chuckled, "Ready to go"

"Sure" he took out a blindfold and put it on me. He grabbed my hand and led me to where ever we were going.

"Draco, are we there?" I dragged my feet in the snow.

"Almost."

Five minutes later, he removed the blindfold. We were on the cliff that looked over the shrieking shack. The view was beautiful excluding the shack. I turned and hugged Draco.

"What was that for?"

"I was cold." I lied. He handed me a nicely wrapped gift. Inside it contained a matching bracelet with the necklace.

"I love it!" I hugged him again, this time with an excuse. I handed him my gift and nervously twirled with my hair. He opened the gift and smiled. Actually smiled.

"It's perfect" I let out the breath of relieve. Thank you Merlin. We held each other's hand and walked to the Three Broomsticks. Most couples were at Madam Pudifoot's since it was Valentine's day. We took a seat, farthest in the back. Draco left to go pick up something.

The waiter, who was extremely cute, came over to the table.

"Hello beautiful. Why is someone as pretty as you siting by yourself?"

I blushed, "Actually, my date had to pick up something ."

"Well if you don't like him, owl me." He handed me a piece of parchment with his name on it.

"I will," I won't.

"So what would you like?"

I tell him my order: two butterbeers and one slice of pumpkin pie.

Draco came in shortly with a small package.

"Ooooh! Is that for me?" I was excited. I wanted to know what was inside.

"Yes, but you get it later."

"Yay!" I cheered like a kid on Christmas. We started talking about Quidditch for at least five minutes, before the order came.

The waiter came over with the butterbeers and pie. He glared at Draco, winked at me, and then walked to a different table.

"Jerk" Draco mumbled, taking a small amount of pie on his fork.

"I understand. He wanted to go out with me."

"What!" Draco was pissed. That means he really cares for me.

"Woah! Calm down, baby." Oh shit! The word baby accidentally slipped out my mouth. Draco smirked before taking a sip of butterbeer.

We talked a little bit more before we left. We walked to Hogwarts snowy courtyard before we stopped.

"I wanted to thank you once again for the date. It was the perfect first date with the perfect person."

"No problem. " he closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. He's going to get a kiss. I quickly grabbed some snow and made a snowball. I hit him in the face. He opened his eyes and gave me the 'It's on' look. I started running and giggle, trying to find a hiding place. Draco was chasing after me, throwing snowballs. He missed me each time he threw a snowball.

"You missed!" I taunted him, heading toward the tree. I felt two hands on my waist.

Draco picked me up," Draco!" I squealed. He placed me down and I turned around to yell at him , but instead I feel a soft pair of lips, colliding into mine.

"Got what I wanted" he smirked, putting his hands in his pocket. He turned around and started strolling back to the building. I knew he felt smug after that.

"But I didn't get what I want!" I ran and hopped on his back, causing us to fall. Draco landed in the snow, while I was on his back. We broke out into laughter.

"Here," Draco hands me the box when we enter his dorm. I sit the edge of his bed and shook the box. I unwrapped the gift.

Inside it contained nothing, " What the f-ohhhhh. " I seen a piece of parchment attached to the top of the box. It read:

Lovely Lyndi,

I have fallen for you, like the nighttime. Will you do the honour of being my girlfriend?

Draco

I broke out into laughter. He looked slightly upset when I laughed. I was laughing at the, 'falling for you' part. It was cute, but lame.

I leaned over and kissed him.

"So is that a yes?" he asked when I pulled away.

"Of course." I kissed him one more time before I headed to the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco and I were walking around at Hogsmeade today. He already brought me some candies from Honeydukes and pranking supplies from Zonko's joke shop. Now Fred, George, and I can play massive pranks on Flinch.

I run to my dorm to put my shopping bags in there. I toss them on my bed and run back to the common room. I see Draco on the black sofa in front of the fireplace. I sit down next to him and lean my head on his shoulder. Everyone else was gone or sleeping. I was slightly tired from the O.W.L.S. I looked up and kissed Draco.

"Finally, some alone time here," I purred. We started kissing, when we heard someone coming down the stairs. We pulled apart quickly. It was damn Crabbe and Goyle.

"When are we going to kiss-and-tell" I whisper for only Draco could hear.

"Soon."

"So your dating Draco Malfoy! I hope you weren't doing anything dirty with him. Maybe you need the talk" Sirius practically yelled for the whole Order could hear. Everyone turned to see what all the commotion was about. Colour drained from my face. Mrs. Weasley and Tonks took me out the dining room and into the siting room.

"Sorry about Sirius. He is untrained. "a second after that said, Sirius came charging in the room.

"What information did you get out of Iris?"

"We just got in here! Why would you say that if I'm right here!"

"Oh, right. Well I'm just going to take a seat"

He slid next to me on the couch. Merlin, why is my godfather a weird rebel? I wonder if Azkaban did that to him.

"Anyway, Draco treats me like a princess. He respects my wishes and I don't think he would rush into things that serious."

"Aha! So he did try."

"No! You're going to be seriously black soon" I threatened Sirius.

"Awe! How sweet." Tonks cooed.

"Now we need to have the talk." Sirius said all seriously.

Never listen to Sirius while he gives the talk. It's very ummmm, how can I put it. Dumb!

"Ready?"

"Yup!" I shouted.

Draco and me walked into Transfiguration, holding hands. I heard whispers and 'Awwwwws.' The boys that like me just glared. We took our seats and the whispering got louder.

"Are you two dating?" a mysterious girl shouted from the back.

Draco and I smirked, "Does this answer your question?" I got up and sat on his lap. I place my lips onto his and started kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Besides the sound of us kissing, I heard a gag or two, but I didn't give a damn. I slowly pulled back for him and returned to my seat.

That was some good stuff.


	15. Chapter 15

"Lyndi, father is here to take us to the meeting. " Draco said walking into my room. He kissed me for a minute and dragged me downstairs. We walked to Severus' office, where father was talking with Severus.

"Hello father," Draco and me said together.

"Draco, Lyndi. " he nodded. That was like his hello. He touched his Dark Mark and vanished. Severus did the same.

Draco walked into the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" he shouted. A flash of green flames can, and he was gone. I repeated what he said and in a flash, I was in my sitting room fireplace. I walked out the fireplace and brushed the ashes off me. I walked up stairs, discovering Draco walking out the guest room.

"You got a little something on your face, love." he spoke barely above a whisper. Lucius and Narcissa don't know we're dating. He wiped the smudge off my face. I intertwined our hands together and we walked to the meeting. Before we entered, we untwined our hands and acted casual. I walked in and took my seat next to Voldermort.

"Hello, my lord." I tried to hold my laughter. I never called him that.

"Good evening, Lyndi. Sudden change in names?" Voldermort asked.

"Wanted to sound like everyone else, but I never going to do that again. "

He grinned; I guess you can call it that.

He started the meeting shortly after that. All I heard was that they are planning a break in at the Ministry of Magic: Department of Mysteries. Got to tell Dumbledore that. The meeting ending within an hour. He made Lucius, Narcissa , and Bellatrix to stay behind.

"Lyndi will precede her first mission after I destroy Harry Potter. She will bare my child." I vomited once in my mouth. He's like SIXTY-EIGHT and NOSELESS! Gross! Ughhhh! That sends dirty and disgusting images through my mind. I keep visioning his old, wrinkly... I don't want to torture anyone else or myself.

"You want this filthy slut to have your children!" Bellatrix stood up and shouted.

I acted hurt and started crying. We all knew Bellatrix loved the Dark Lord. With a flick of his wand, she was on the ground being crucio.

"So he wants you to bear his child?" Sirius asked after the Order meeting. I cringed when he said that. I really wanted to cry, but then Draco would know and have a hissy fit.

"What a perverted man!" Sirius shouted.

I couldn't help but laugh, "If I wasn't fifth-teen, your godchild, or you best friend's child, you would want me too. " he uncomfortable shifted his head.

"True." he mumbled quietly.

"Anyway, I would never do anything with that noseless freak. I have to go." I got up and hugged Sirius goodbye. I promised to write him and he promised to write me.

"What did the Dark Lord want?" Draco asked. I buried my head into his chest. I didn't want him to know.

"Ru flare grits wild. " that's what came out my mouth.

"What the hell does that mean?" Draco played with my hair.

"To bare his damn child!" I shouted. I got out my four poster and stood up crying. Draco shot up and wrapped his arm around me.

"Gross. If you don't want to do it, we can get polyjuice potion and use it on Aunt Bellatrix."

My tears disappeared quickly and a smile shined brightly on my face. "You're a genius!"

"I know. " he swaggered out my dorm.

"Sirius Black was murdered last night at the Department of Mysterious, by Bellatrix. " Dumbledore informed me.

"What?" I jumped out of my seat. I ran out his office, weeping over Sirius' death. I had no idea where I was going with my blurry vision. Suddenly I bumped into the person I needed.

"Hey Lyndi. Why are you upset? " Harry was obviously depressed.

"My friend was murdered," I spoke with a hoarse voice.

"My godfather just was murdered. He was a great guy. I wonder if anyone else feels like me. "

"I'm sorry for you loss. I think there is someone out there, but has a slightly different story."

"Your right Lyndi. Thanks. " Harry hugged me and walked off.


	16. Chapter 16

"Party! Woot woot!" I dance around the Gryffindor common room.

"Lyndi you are the only non-Gryffindor invited, so hush up." Ron tells me.

"Okay! So is there going to be refreshments and snacks?"

"Plenty."

"I'm there. I'll bring myself."

Later that evening

I wear my sparkly red skirt and gold shirt. I add my cute gold pumps and necklace. I head down to the common room and sneak my way out.

I enter the Gryffindor common room all I could think was wow. There were red and gold balloons everywhere. People snogging on the couches. Music volume to the highest. Dancing and laughing. Wow! My first none family party. I'm finally around people I can stand.

"Hey Lyndi," Neville shyly walked over to me.

"Hello Neville. Would you like to dance?"

"Well ummm, Malfoy will hurt me if I do."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," I grab his hand and lead him to the dancing area. He twirls me around. We dance to some music before we both tire out.

"Save me a dance for later." I tell Neville before I head off to find Harry, who was near the refreshments.

"Harry! My boy!" I say in my horrible man voice, placing my hand on his shoulder.

He laughed, "Lyndi, never do that again."

"I won't. "I pick up a glass of butterbeer.

Maybe I should tell Harry I'm his sister.

No! You can't.

I have to. I want to learn about him even more.

He told you not to.

No, he told me not to tell Draco.

Dammit! You got me there. Go ahead.

Did I just mentally argue with myself?

"Umm Harry, can we talk in private somewhere?"

"What if Malfoy finds out?"

"I'll erase some of his memories. I need to tell you something important. Bring Ron and Hermione too. It will look less suspicious."

He led Hermione, Ron, and me to his dorm. He shut the door behind him once we were in.

"What's so important?" Ron shouted.

I pulled out my wand and used the spell that removed all other spells used on myself. My hair color faded into the rusty red.

"Why is that important?"

"Shut it Ron! I'm not really Lyndi. My real name is Iris Lily Potter. I'm Harry's younger twin sister. Yay!"

Harry sat on the bed with a shocked expression.

"You must be lying. "

"I'm not Ron. If you don't believe me then don't. I know what Dumbledore told me and why Severus gives me funny parents knew me because I'm a member of the Order. "

Harry grabbed a small scrapbook and opened to the last page. There was mum, dad, Harry, and me. Mum was holding Harry and dad was holding me. "She's not lying Ron."

Harry gets up and shows Ron the photo, "Bloody hell! You two look alike now. Lyndi, I mean Iris, looks like your mum."

I change my hair colour back and we head downstairs back to the party.

"Let's dance bro!"

"Wow! Aunt Petunia sounds like a bitch. I feel sorry for you even more. I know things are going to get even worst later. ."

"She is and you're right. The war is going to come one of these days. "

"Well I'll tell you ten fast facts about me and you do the same." I lean back on the tree that oversees the lake. Harry is seated next to me. "My favourite colour is red. I was supposed to be in Gryffindor. I miss house elf friend, Dobby. Voldermort wants me to bear his child. I had a crush on you before I found out we're twins. I suck at making potions. I cut Lucius hair and it looked like a three year old cut it. I can cast a full patronous. I accidently drunk firewhisky and was almost raped, twice. How many did facts did you know before I told you?"

"One and I think our whole potions class knew that" we laughed. "I hope that jerk that tried to r pe you will die with Voldermort. "

"I'll happily kill him when the battle begins. Now tell me ten fast facts. "

"I have a mental contact with Voldermort. Sirius Black was my godfather. I know Dobby. I seen mum, dad, and me reunited in the Mirror of Erised. I was chosen for the Triwizard competition. I blew up Uncle Vernon's sister into a flying human balloon. I can see therstals. I am captain and seeker of the Qudditch team. A boggart turns into a Dementor for me. My patronous is a stag. "

"I didn't know about the mirror, therstals, boggart, blowing up people, knowing Dobby, and your patronous. I can't believe you blew a lady up." I broke out into laughter. "Wait cast your patronous on three." We both pulled out our wands. "One, two, three!"

"Expecto Patronum!" We shout at the same time. A stag form came out Harry's wand and a doe came out my wand.

The stag and doe circled around the school and entered a window.

"That's amazing." Harry and I stood up and started walking back to the school.

"I know you do!" I skip around Harry.

"Okay! Your right."

"Yay!" I jump on Harry's back. "Carry me!"

"What if Malfoy see this?"

"He'll assume we're dating and beat you up. I am going to tell him the truth, he'll apologise to you."

Harry stood still and motioned me to get off his back.

"Don't feel like getting attacked by your cowardly, arrogant Slytherin boyfriend. "

"I understand and please don't talk negative about my boyfriend while I'm around. I'll see you later. "I hugged Harry goodbye.

Draco's POV

I was walking to Lyndi's favourite location, to see if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade. I was half way there and I hear Lyndi's beautiful laughter. I wonder who's with her. Soon I see a stag and a doe enter the school. Why is her patronous matching who she's with patronous? I see Lyndi get up and grab her bag. I quickly run behind the closest thing, a bush. I peep out the bush to see Lyndi and Potter hanging out. Shit! She must love him. That's why their patronous' match. I follow behind them and see Lyndi skip around Potter then jump on his back.

"What if Malfoy see this?"

"He'll assume we're dating and beat you up. I am going to tell him the truth, he'll apologise to you."

I wonder what she meant by 'the truth.' I hope she's not in love with that bastard.

"Don't feel like getting attacked by your cowardly, arrogant Slytherin boyfriend. "

"I understand and please don't talk negative about my boyfriend while I'm around. I'll see you later. " Lyndi hugged Potter goodbye. She walked into the direction heading to the common room. I crept behind her until she entered the common room. I waited about five minutes to enter. She was seating on the sofa in front of the fireplace, reading a book.

"Hello Lyndi." I take a seat next to her. She shuts her book and looks up at me.

"Hey Draco. Why were you following me around?" Bloody hell! She knows practically anything.

"No I wasn't. I just came from Snape's room."

"Well let's go visit him. Someone was following me and I hope it wasn't you. Give me five minutes and then we'll go. " Lyndi ran upstairs for a few minutes and she came back stairs with her robe on. Her hood was on and she headed toward me at full speed. She grabbed my arm, pulling off the sofa, leading me to Snape's room.

Snape was sitting at his desk, grading papers. Lyndi lightly knocked on the door.

"Enter" he said without looking up from his papers. Lyndi removed her cloak, revealing her newly dyed red hair and her school uniform.

"Professor?" Lyndi asked in a sweet tone. Snape looked up and couldn't remove his eyes. "Can I speak to you?"

"Yes" Lyndi shooed me out the room and shut the door.

I took a seat and waited for a while. I heard Lyndi's laughter often. I wonder what they're talking about. About an hour later, Lyndi came out his office smiling. Why is she smiling?

Lyndi walked up to me, grinning evilly. "Stalker. If you want to know why I was with Harry, I was getting a head of a possible future mission. I hope it's fine with you. "

"Sorry for stalking you. I just didn't know if you were in love with him. You have matching patronous'. "

"Well let's head back, babe. It's almost after curfew. " she said heading toward the door. I follow her lead, eventually catching up to her. I hold her hand and walked quietly back to the common room.

Normal POV

I knew someone was following me, so I decided to lead them toward the common room. I entered the common room and took a seat.

"Accio book." I whispered. The book I got from Ron appeared in my hand. I flipped to a random page a pretend I was reading. A few minutes later the common room door was opened and someone entered.

"Hello Lyndi." Draco takes a seat next to me. I know it was him following me. I shut my book and look up at him.

"Hey Draco. Why were you following me around?" I say with seriousness in my voice.

"No I wasn't. I just came from Snape's room." Rubbish!

"Well let's go visit him. Someone was following me and I hope it wasn't you. Give me five minutes and then we'll go," I run upstairs and use a spell to change my hair colour. I wanted to look like my mum the best I could. I throw on my black robe, hiding my hair. I charged downstairs and grabbed Draco's arm. We headed to Severus' office.

I lightly knocked on the greasy headed git's office door.

"Enter," Severus' eyes didn't move from the parchment he was grading.

I took off my cloak, tossing it on a chair as I walk forward to his desk.

"Professor?" I said all sweet and innocent. He lifted his head and couldn't move his eyes. He must have fancied my mum. "Can I talk to you?" I batted my long, dark eyelashes.

"Yes" I shooed Draco out the room and shut the door.

While I was in his office, I started talking to him about random things. The response I got was hilarious. I was angry with Draco, so I need someone to talk to.

About an hour later, I came out his office smiling.

I walked up to Draco, grinning evilly. "Stalker. If you want to know why I was with Harry, I was getting a head of a possible future mission. I hope it's fine with you. "

"Sorry for stalking you. I just didn't know if you were in love with him. You have matching patronous'. "

"Well let's head back, babe. It's almost after curfew, " I said, heading toward the door. He followed my lead, eventually catching up to me. He held my hand and walked, quietly back to the common room.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Near the end of the chapter, I used some of the dialogue and description from the book.

I heard piercing screams from dungeons.

_Flee_ immediately popped in my head.

I ran, not toward the Great Hall, but the dungeons.

I see a death eater crucio a Hufflepuff first year. I crept around the corner.

"Confringo," I whispered. The death eater burst into flames. "Go! Hide!" I tell the first year. She ran away as fast as she could. I looked around the dungeons some more to find. All I found was five death eaters and I set them on fire.

_Draco! _I ran to Dumbledore's office and I didn't know the code.

"Dammit." I whispered. I headed toward the astronomy tower.

"The dark mark!" I heard people screaming. As I was walking up the stairs I heard Draco.

"He'll kill Lyndi. He'll kill me! He'll kill my whole family!" Draco shouted from the tower. I ran up the stairs. I busted through the doors to see Fenrir, Amycus, Alecto, Draco, and Dumbledore.

"Sweet, Lyndi. When are you going to join my side?" Fenrir ask, placing his arm around me.

"Never." I threw his arm off of me and walked up to Draco.

"Severus…." Dumbledore pleaded. He couldn't. Dumbledore trusted that coward. "Severus… please…"

Severus lifted his wand, "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light hit Dumbledore square in the chest. He fell of the tower like a rag doll.

"Out of here, quickly," said Severus. He grabbed Draco by the scruff of the neck and forced him out of the door. The others quickly followed behind him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Someone yelled. That was Harry. He revealed himself from under the invisibility cloak. "Let's go."

We ran down the stairs attacking any death eater. We saw Severus and Draco, running to Disapparate.

We tore past Hagrid and took aim at Severus' back, and yelled, "Stupefy!"

We missed; the jet of red light soared past Severus' head; Severus shouted, "Run, Draco!" and turned. We looked at each other before raising our wands simultaneously.

"Cruc-" Harry said.

But Severus parried the curse, knocking Harry backward off his feet before he could complete it; Harry rolled over and scrambled back up again as the huge Death Eater behind him yelled, "Incendio!" I heard an explosive bang and Hagrid's house was on fire.

"Fang's in there, yer evil-!" Hagrid bellowed.

"Cruc-" I yelled, aiming for him, but Severus blocked the spell again. I could see him sneering.

"No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!" he shouted over the rushing of the flames, Hagrid's yells, and the wild yelping of the trapped Fang. "You haven't got the nerve or the ability-"

"Incarc-"Harry roared, but Snape deflected the spell with an almost lazy flick of his arm.

"Fight back!" we screamed at him. "Fight back, you cowardly-"

"Coward, did you call me, Potter?" shouted Severus. "Your father would never attack me unless it was four on one, what would you call him, I wonder?"

"Stupe-" Harry yelled.

"Blocked again and again and again until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed, Potter!" sneered Severus, deflecting the curse once more. "Now come!" he shouted at the huge Death Eater behind Harry. "It is time to be gone, before the Ministry turns up-"

"Impedi-"

But before I could finish this jinx, excruciating pain hit Harry and me. Someone was screaming, Severus was going to torture us to death or madness-

"No!" roared Severus' voice and the pain stopped as suddenly as it had started; Harry lay curled on the dark grass, clutching his wand and panting. Somewhere overhead Severus was shouting, "Have you forgotten our orders? Both Potters' belongs to the Dark Lord-we are to leave him! Go! Go!" I pushed myself up and staged blindly toward Severus. Harry did the same.

"Sectum-"

Severus flicked his wand and the curse was repelled yet again. Mustering all my powers of concentration, I thought the spell Harry taught me, Levi-

"No, Potter!" screamed Severus. There was a loud BANG and I was soaring backward, hitting the ground hard again. Severus had disarmed Harry and me.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter? It was I who invented them-I, the Half-Blood Prince! And you'd turn my inventions on me, like your filthy father, would you? I don't think so... no!"

Harry had dived for his wand; Snape shot a hex at it and it flew out of sight.

"Kill me then," panted Harry. "Kill me like you killed him, you coward-"

"DON'T-" screamed Severus and his face was suddenly demented, inhuman. "-CALL ME COWARD!"

A screech was heard from Buckbeak. He had flown at Snape. He ran as fast as he could. Before he disappeared, I wanted to pull his leg one more time. "He trusted you, COWARD!" A groan of anger was heard. "I have to tell McGonagall." I ran back inside Hogwarts. Dumbledore was dead. Severus escaped with the other death eaters. What a crappy end to the school year.


	18. Chapter 18

Screams.

Screams everywhere you go.

Screams of pain. Agony

Screams of innocent wizards being punished.

Beaten, whipped, or even tortured.

Hogwarts wasn't a home anymore.

Not a place to stay for protection.

Not a place to learn, no matter what you blood type was.

Not a place to be joyful and happy.

Hogwarts wasn't home.

It was hell.

The War

15 minutes before the war

Tears ran down my face as I sat in Headmaster Snape's office, once again. What I do? I refused to crucio a sweet first year. I couldn't and wouldn't do that.

"Miss Potter, why are you here again?" Snape sneered. He hated me because I was Harry's sister and I was in his presence every other day

"I wouldn't crucio a first year and I punched Professor Carrow in her ugly face." I looked down at my skirt, playing with my hair. It was silent. Awkwardly silent.

"I will let you go with a warning. Next time you're in here for being disobedient, I might just give you a detention." I cracked a smile. He said that every time.

I jog over to the other side of his desk and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said, jumping up and down, still hugging him. "I love you sooooo much!" I ran out his office and toward the Gryffindor common room. Yes, I was in Slytherin. I just couldn't take the stares and the hating of my name. It is now officially Iris Potter. Draco and I still date and I still live with the Malfoy's.

We were all lined up in the Great Hall before Harry revealed himself. Snape flew away like the coward he is. Voldemort was coming. To kill, kill Harry. His Death Eaters will slaughter each and every one on of us if we won't join his side. I decided already what path I would take.

Students ran soon as Voldemort's voice was heard. I found Harry throughout the crowd of fleeing students.

"Harry be careful. Find me when you can. Love you." I squeezed him into a hug.

"You too." He ran off into the crowd.

I was ready to kick some death eaters asses.

Later that evening

I walked toward the Room of Requirements. I don't know why. I had a sense I needed to be here. I see Harry, sitting on the ground.

"Harry! What's wro-"

"We have to go to the boathouse. He's there." Harry got up and started running. Hermione, Ron, and I follow closely behind him, avoiding and attack death eaters.

I was behind everyone, catching a breath. They were sitting outside of the boathouse window. I was twenty feet behind.

Thump!

What the?

Thump!

I walked toward the window to see blood splatter all over it.

We walked inside to see Snape on the ground, blood trickling down his neck. Harry and I quickly got next to him. Harry put his hand over the wound, while I broke out into tears. I don't even like him that much. He said words, but I couldn't make them out with my loud crying.

"Look at me," he said in a whisper. "You have your mother's eyes." He spoke his final words.

"We have to go before he shows back up." Hermione said. We all go running back to Hogwarts.

We entered the castle to see dead bodies and the wounded. As I walked past I seen Remus and Tonks next to each other. Tears ran down my face. Ron hurried over to his family to see Fred dead.

What if Draco's dead? Shit!

I go toward an empty class room on the fourth floor knowing he would be there. I find him sitting on a desk, facing the opposite direction. I hear quiet sobs.

"Draco?" I say softly, walking up to him. I take a seat on the desk. I grab his hand and lightly squeezed it. He turned and looked at me. He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, making me smile. He places my hand on his face. I lean in and kiss him passionately. He pulls back and gets of the desk. He pulled me down and we began kissing once more. I wrap my arms around his neck while he places his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to his body. We backed up into the wall, not breaking the kiss. I placed my hand on his chest, slowly pushing him away. I actually wanted to rip off his shirt, but that was not appropriate at this time.

"I love you," he whispered. Everything stopped, well at least in my eyes. He never said I love you before. Should I be jumping around the room or crying tears of joy? Who cares.

"I love you, too." I kissed him once more.

"I need to ask you something since your here now."

"Sure what is it?"

"Iris or I know better as Lyndi. We have been through thick and then together. Being around makes me feel kinder and happier. I don't know what I would do without you." He got one knee. "I love you Iris Lily Potter. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Will you marry me?"

"No." I said with a straight face.

"You got to be kidding me, right?" he asked confused and hopeless.

"No. I want to be married to..." I began to ponder. "Draco." I giggled. Draco slid the beautiful emerald ring on my finger. He smirked and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Someone screamed outside. I broke from the kiss and ran full speed outside. I pushed people out of the way to get to the front. Draco stood next to me breathing heavily. I placed my head in his chest and started crying. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us... or die."

"Draco." Lucius holds out his hand from the opposite side of the battle field.

"Draco. Come." Narcissa said. Draco holds my hand and slowly walks to the middle of the battle field. Voldemort holds out his arms.

"I love you," he whispered once more.

"I love you, too." I kiss him one last time before we go our separate ways.

"Welcome Draco." Voldemort attempted to hug Draco.

Neville began walking toward Voldemort. Gasps were heard.

"Well I thought we'd do a bit better than that!" Voldemort said. Death eaters began laughing.

"I'd like to say something"

"I think we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

"Stand down, Neville," Seamus said.

"People die every day! Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here." Neville pointed to his heart. "So's Fred, Remus, Tonks, all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us. It's not over! "He pulled the sword of Gryffindor out the sorting hat. At that moment Harry jumped out of Hagrid's and we started cheering. Death eater disappeared realizing Voldemort's failure. It was up to Harry now. I headed back to the great hall to see Mrs. Weasley in action.

"NOT MY DAUGTHER, YOU BITCH!" She yelled at Bellatrix, before she killed her. I felt like applauding. I began chatting with Ginny before Hermione and Ron showed up.

"Hermione, will you please be my maid of honour?"

"What do you mean maid of hon-" she pick up my hand and seen the ring. "He proposed to you?"

"Yup! I can't wait to tell Harry."

"Tell me what?" Harry came out of nowhere.

"Yay! We won! We won!" I began shaking my hips and dancing. "Anyway, I want you to be the best man."

"What do you mean by best ma-" he did the same exact thing Hermione did. "I approve of this fiancée of yours. He better treat you right or I'll obliviate him. Are you pregnant? That's the only reason he married you. That no good scumbag. Son of a f-"

"Calm down. I'm not pregnant."

"Good!" I head outside to see Draco standing there. I run and hug him

"Glad you safe." he kissed me on the lips. He grabbed my hand and we began walking.

"Since your here, we can start planning. I want everything to be nice. I want Lilies there. We need plenty of firewhiskey. Let's get a band. No! A muggle pianist. Nah! Maybe a ..."

They walked hand in hand until they apparated.


	19. Chapter 19

The train whistle blew once more.

I hugged my son Scorpius goodbye. He walked on the train. He resembled Draco so much. He looks like Draco at eleven, but he got my eyes. Draco held my hand as we walked over to see my brother and my sister-in-law, Ginny.

"Harry Potter!" I shouted, running to hug him.

"Hey Iris. How are you doing?"

"Great! Draco and me are doing great." Draco signaled me to come back over to where he was standing. I rolled my eyes.

"So are Ginny and me. I see Draco wants you back over there."

"Yeah. He needs to wait. Ginny! Hermione!" They run over and hug me.

"We have to have tea this weekend," Ginny said.

"Invite Luna if you can."

"I will. Draco's coming."

"How long are you going to talk to them?" he asked, grabbing my hand.

"Just wait. Remember last time you weren't patience." Draco turned as red as my hair. Ginny and Hermione started laughing.

**Flashback**

"I got the dress!" Hermione said, handing me my dress. She was wearing a long sliver dress. It hugged her curves. My bridesmaids had the same dress as Hermione, but with straps. I pulled off my robes, revealing very skimpy undergarments. At that moments Draco busted into the room.

"Hurry up Iri- Blood hell! Sorry!" He ran into the wall, trying to get out the room. He knock himself unconscious for ten minutes, enough time to drag him out and get dressed.

I spun around in a circle, approving my beautiful mint green dress.

**End**

"Remember you were patience and you got put in jail." I started blushing. Harry and Ron laughed.

**Flashback**

"Come on! Who wouldn't want to see this muggle sport. Blaseblall sounds fun."

"It's baseball, Iris." Hermione corrected me.

We had been in line for four hours. We finally reached the window.

"Six tickets please." I said sweetly.

"Sorry. We won't have anymore 'till tomorrow."

Steam came out my ears.

"WHAT? I WAIT HERE FOR FOUR DAMN HOURS!" I busted the glass window between my hands and her neck. I grabbed the scruff of the lady's collar."I WANT MY DAMN TICKETS NOW!" Security came running and grabbed me. One threw me on his back. Ron, Harry, and Draco began laughing while Ginny and Hermione began panicking. I kicked the one carrying me in the stomach with my stilettos. One guard came charging at me. Let's say I kicked him in the weak spot. Some of the line 'Owwed', practically feeling the pain. Ron was on the ground laughing, while I was attacking the guards. Eventually they got a hold of me and I apparated from the jail cell during night.

**End**

"Shut up, Draco! Least my son didn't kick my ass!" Draco became even redder. We all laughed, well not Draco.

**Flashback**

"Santa Claus should be here soon, Scorpius." Scorpius was eight and was sitting near the tree. Draco used floo powder from somewhere else to get here. He was in a Santa suit.

"Ho! Ho! Owww!" Scorpius stomped on Draco's foot. I began to giggle.

"Scorpius! That wasn't nice." I scolded him.

"Santa's a stalker. He knows where I live and if I been naughty or nice. He wants something from me, but he's not going to get it." He squinted his eyes. Scorpius pounced on Draco and punched him in the eye. He ripped the beard off, revealing Draco.

"Father?"

"Scorpius I think you gave me a black eye."

"Sorry!" he squeaked.

**End**

We began bickering.

"Will you two just kiss and forget about it!" Ron shouted.

I pull Draco into a deep and passionate kissed. I fling my arms over his shoulders. It felt like I was a teenager again. Harry ripped me off of him. I was struggling like a little child to get back to Draco.

"You two were eating each other's faces! In front of us." Harry exclaimed.

"If you kissed Draco, you wouldn't want to stop," I said giggle. Harry put me down and I ran over to Draco. I purred in his ear and he smirked.

"Ummm. We have to-"

"Take care of important business. Bye!" I quickly finished his sentence. We apparated back home.

"I don't want to know what type of business their taking care of," Ron said completely grossed out.

The End


End file.
